Early Meeting
by Simpson12
Summary: Training with the Visored sooner, Ichigo learns to be more powerful, kidou, control, and what's with the fourth release on Zangetsu's power? Ichigo and his hollow will work together. Please read and review. Ps: looking for a new inner hollow name plz help
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Warning: There will most likely be a lot of violence and swearing in this fic.**

**AN: Alright there people this is a story were Ichigo was different and stronger then before and doesn't that sound lovely right =D… cause' who doesn't love the hero smart, strong, and all around better. In this story I want something that I don't think has been done before. There are of course a lot of stories that have Ichigo and his hollow working together, were he learns more skills, or joins the Visored sooner. I have done a mixture of all three, or will do I guess, a mix of all three in this story.**

**I picked to make Ichigo go with the Visored early because they are not only interesting characters but think of all of the skills Ichigo can learn from them. Because I don't want to ramble on in the beginning of the story I will write more about the Visored at the ending authors note. There will be bad grammar.**

** Also I wanted to add something that I didn't before because I got a review mentioning that this fic is a lot alike some others that have been done so I have many ideas on what will set this fic apart. First off Ichigo's bankai is NOT going to be a bankai in this fic. More specifically Ichigo will have four forms of releasing his ****zanpakutō**** instead of three like normal ****Soul Reapers****. I do not think that this had been used before but if it has then I haven't read it and actual think this is a more original idea hope it is anyway =D.**

**This idea came to me when thinking about Ichigo's new look in the manga and WOW so I have to do something with it. Not to mention that that stronger captains bankia effect the surroundings when active examples being the more elemental bankia's of Toshiro and ****Yamamoto****. Anyway I do need help on what you think the bankai should do to enhanced Ichigo's skills any suggestions will be welcome**

**Lastly there will be grammar mistakes**

Chapter One: New Friends

It had been only one week since the time that Ichigo Kurosaki had invaded the soul society with the sole purpose to save his friend no matter what it took even taking down the hardest of opponents. In such a list were Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchiki were some of the main ones.

However also in addition to them were the new traitor Shinigaminamed Gin Ichimaru, Sōsuke Aizen, and Kaname Tōsen. He was no match for them and there was a signal in the back of his mind that was telling him that he needed to get more powerful for that very reason.

More powerful meant that he would need more training with was how he found himself where he was at the moment, in front of Urahara Shōten.

Kisuke Urahara was the one that helped him get enough power to even attempt to go save his friend and Urahara was also a former captain in the Shinigami guard squad with meant he was powerful and knowledgeable and that he could learn a lot from him despite the fact that he didn't personally like the man.

Gathering his courage he knocked on the door lightly waiting for the man to come out. A few moments later a man with blond hair came out and looked around before staring at Ichigo a little bit surprised saying, "Kurosaki-kun what are you doing here this fine day?"

Ichigo scowled at the smile on the man's face before it was hidden by that damnable fan. Despite his aggravation he replied, "I have a favor to ask."

Urahara nodded and let him into the shop and to the table before serving tea. Ichigo ignored the tea in favor of getting to what he was there about, "I have a bad feeling hat-and-clogs and I think I will need more training and had the feeling that you could help or direct me to someone that can."

Urahara nodded a bit surprised having expected that Ichigo would try to just leave behind training and life as a Shinigami in favor on a normal life and school. He thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision that he usually would not have made. Ichigo wanted to become more powerful and there was a curtain group of people that could help greatly with that. Not to mention they could help him with the other source of power that he had within him before it became too much of a problem.

Ichigo looked at the thoughtful expression that was on the shop owners face before the man answered him, "Yes Kurosaki-kun I have the perfect group in mind that can help you however you may not be able to be home with your family for a little while well you are training with them and this could take a couple of months is this agreeable with you Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo pondered on the idea for a bit. He didn't want to be separated from his family again but felt that he would need to do this because he needed to protect them and to do that he would need to be stronger. He remembered what Zangetsu once told him, _"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate"_

He knew that this wasn't something that he could hesitate about and yet he didn't know why it was that he knew that. He looked at Urahara and nodded to him with a resolute look in his eyes.

Sighing Urahara decided that if he was going to be going with the people he planned to teach him he needed to know what he did to Ichigo in the Shattered Shaft. He sighed once more before explaining everything to him.

Ichigo listened with rapt attention to what was being said. Apparently when he regained his Spiritual Powers and almost turned into a hollow the hollow part had stayed with him becoming part of his own soul. The people that he was going to be going with had the same power and would teach him how to control his hollow.

Privately Ichigo thought to himself that though it was a good idea to gain control his hollow was a part of him and there was no way that he was giving that up. It went against what he thought was right and considered making a deal with the hollow or talking to him.

He said none of this out loud instead he said, "Alright then I understand its most likely best that it is dealt with before it gets out of hand anyway. I don't like the fact that you did it but nothing will change that fact and now all I can do is look forward and hope that everything will turn out ok."

The former captain was stunned by the maturity that the teen showed about something like this because it was a rather big deal. He nodded cheerfully at the decision however and pulled out his fan covered his lower face and said, "Very well I will let them know about you and it will be likely that they will be here soon. Say goodbye to your family and come back tomorrow around six at night, see you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun"

Ichigo left after nodding at the man. Walking outside he noted that it was night time and that meant that it was time for supper and the Kurosaki household. Walking through the door he was immediately assaulted by his father who was yelling loudly, "ICHIGO!"

All the older man pounced on however was a foot to the face as he soon found out when he hit the floor. After that diner went like usual until Ichigo went quiet and said, "Guy's I'm going to be going away for awhile and may not come back for months…"

Ichigo trailed off not knowing what more to say. Karin looked at her brother questioningly before looking away and going to comfort her now crying twin sister Yuzu. Their father looked at the scene softly and unknowingly thinking to Ichigo, "I know that whatever you are doing may be dangerous and I hope that you will come out stronger."

That night Ichigo went to sleep knowing that the next day when he opened his eyes everything would change for him, unknowingly also charging destiny all because of a feeling that he felt.

**AN: Alright that's the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you thought…. Liked it….. hated it…..want more of it =D. Flame me if you want that's ok to. If you have questions PM me if you want and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**On the thought that what he will be learning from the Visored well… the answer will be a bit of everything. More on each Visored check my profile for a link to Wikipedia's page on them. Sorry if I am spelling Visored wrong…lol it's a hard word =D**

**Finally a thanks to my reviewers, Alerters (for lack of a better word), and those who added this story to their favorite list.**

**Reviewers: ****talesfanjmf, ShiroHichi891. **

**Favorite: SimpleTad001**

****Alerters:** **bakahime123, blackmonkey12, Hollows-Galore, kyinaru, ShiroHichi891****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Warning: There will most likely be a lot of violence and swearing in this fic.**

**AN: Alright I had a lot of difficultly writing this chapter so I hope that I am rewarded by lots of reviews =D There will be the beginnings of Ichigo's fourth release mentioned in this chapter. There is also an extremely long introduction of the visored in this chapter and it took a lot of typing to write. Anyway happy reading**

**Oh and as a unhappy remembrance there will be bad grammar in this story**

Chapter Two: Visored

The next day when Ichigo woke up he quickly got dressed before throwing away the uncharacteristic nervousness that he was feeling and walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to his family for a couple of months.

After breakfast was served by Yuzu she broke down into tears and Ichigo's battle hardened eyes softened before kneeling next to her and saying, "Yuzu stop crying I will be back before you can blink."

The twin kept crying thought and Ichigo continued his goodbye's moving to Karin whispering in her ear, "Karin take care of Yuzu and the old man, and if the old man gets to crazy just give him a good kick in the ass."

Karin smirked a bit but with sadness and said, "Of course."

Ichigo looked at his father Isshin only briefly before saying only one word causing his father to retreat to his poster of the carrot tops mother, "Bye."

Leaving the house he could hear the faint sound of his dad yelling at that poster of his mother, "My wife our son is so cold to me…."

He didn't hear anything more as he was leaving that house in the distance and heading closer to Urahara Shoten.

When he finally got to the door he knocked almost politely and Tessai Tsukabishi answered the door. Promptly he was told, "Kurosaki-san Urahara-sama and his guest are waiting for you at the table."

So he walked into the room that Urahara and the "Guest" was were in and saw a man that was wearing a beanie type hat, and short blonde hair with bangs. Immediately the unnamed guest got up in a flaunting way and introduced himself, "Hello I'm Shinji Hirako and you are?"

Ichigo snapped out of his studying the man in front of him at the introduction and quickly responded in kind, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and am pleased to meet you."

The man looked at him searchingly to for a minute before turning to Urahara and talking like Ichigo wasn't even there even though they were talking about him.

Shinji turned to Urahara and said, "Are you sure that he is one of us I mean he is just a kid."

Urahara merely waved his fan to cover his smile and said, "Why of course you don't think I would mistake such a big thing do you Shinji-kun"

Watching Ichigo was amazed as the two went back and forth talking about him and was a bit exasperated at this fact as well. Suddenly he couldn't help but take it upon himself to interrupt this conversation. In a dry voice he stated, "Gee I don't know why don't ask the guy that you're talking about if he ever meet or saw his inner hollow."

They looked at him briefly before turning back to each other and returned to their fighting.

It was about an hour later that the fighting broke up and Ichigo was herded off to the Visored hideout. Once there a sort of shoe that was thrown and the fight between two blondes one Shinji and the other unknown began.

Once even more time past, this time only fifteen minutes though the fighting was over and so were introductions. During the fighting the other visored had come and introduced themselves.

There was Shinji Hirako who Ichigo already knew but learned more about. Apparently he was the leader of the gang and as Ichigo had guessed a bit of a comedian. Shinji was a past captain of the fifth Division. Finally he was told that the man loved to annoy his ally that went by the name Hiyori Sarugaki.

Hiyori Sarugaki is the former lieutenant under the rule of Urahara. She was the small blond that Shinji was currently fighting with. She seemed to also enjoy fighting with the taller blond man and was at the moment throwing another shoe at him.

Love Aikawa was another of the visored and is the past captain of the seventh division. He had a laid back attitude and was strong… or at least looked it.

Mashiro Kura was a seemingly fun loving girl and wears what almost appears to be spandex. Immediately the girl had started calling Ichigo Berry-kun and he found himself unable to stay mad at her for some reason. She almost reminded him of the pink haired girl that followed Captain Zaraki around.

Kenei Muguruma was a captain of the ninth division before his exile. Ichigo got to see his get very irritated at Mashiro for just being herself. He could also tell that the man was one of the more serious in the group of fellows.

Next was Rojuro Otoribashi who first introduced himself with his long name before telling Ichigo that he could call him Rose. He was the captain of the third division. The man told Ichigo exuberantly about his love for music.

Hachi or Hachigen Ushoda was the Kido master in the group formerly being the lieutenant of the kido corps. He is so of the best and can to bakudo (binding spells) up to ninety nine without incantations.

Finally the last to introduce herself was Lisa Yadomaru the former lieutenant under Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, this helped Ichigo understand why she was so easily irritated. The only information about herself that she didn't seem reluctant in giving though was that she liked to read erotic manga.

After the fighting stopped and the introductions were over with Shinji started telling Ichigo exactly what was going to have to happen to train in Hollowfication in more detail, "This is how Hollowfication works, first you have to defeat your inner hollow, then you build your endurance with the mask."

Hiyori then stepped in and continued, "It sounds easy and really it is the hardest part is dealing with your inner hollow. When you fight your hollow in your inner world you will be turning into a hollow and going ballistic out here."

Shinji scowled at Hiyori for interrupting before taking the reins in the conversation again, "That is why there is a set time limit that you will have before we kill you. So when you fight your hollow hurry and beat it after all we would hate to have to kill you kid."

Ichigo thought sarcastically to himself, 'well that's reassuring'

After the thought he spoke another one out loud, "So when do we actually do this?"

But before he got an answer he could feel his vision fading and thought briefly that those bastards were going to get it when he woke up. Next thing he knew he was opening his eyes in his inner world and starring openly at the doppelganger of himself in front of him.

The Hollow stared right back before saying with an insane grin, "Well if you want my power you'll have to prove that you have what it takes"

The albino Ichigo took his own Zangetsu off his back and was about to attack when the red headed Ichigo had a thought, "Why can't we work together we would be stronger that way and add to the fact that you will still be living it would seem like a great deal. I offer this because it goes against my morals to kill a part of myself."

The hollow seemed to think of the idea before continuing to takeout his blade and said, "I will accept the deal but I am a hollow and as such I follow my instinct and that is telling me that I should take over this body so if you can beat me then I will take this deal."

Then the fight began. Neither of them wasted anytime testing the other because they both knew that they were pressed for time and that this was a bit off a rush job. However they were both in Bankai and then the fight really heated up.

The Hollow knew from the very beginning that it was not going to win because of the resolve that he was in his kings eyes. Ichigo on the other hand knew that he was in for a hard fight because the fighting style of his hollow relies only on instinct with was unpredictable.

The battle was hard, that was apparent when after about ten minutes of evenly matched fighting they broke apart with cuts littering their skin.

Al they were aware of right now was the movements that the other and themselves were making that would decide their future. Then a trip and a slash from the lower right corner up the chest was marking of the hollow with would have been fatal if not for Ichigo how caught the hollow part of himself before he could fall of the sideway buildings in the mindscape.

The hollow looked at his newly verified king and said, "So what's the plan from now on partner?"

Ichigo smirked and the almost pained, sarcastic way the hollow dragged out the word partner before answering, " My plan," he too drawled out sarcastically, "is that is when fighting you feed my instincts and when added to my resolve to win and more strategic thinking we would be a force to be reckoned with."

The hollow gained a more blood thirsty glint in his eyes before saying, "Good idea."

Silence reined for a bit before Ichigo became curious, "Hey umm where is Zangetsu by the way I haven't seen him in a while?"

The hollow looked unfazed by the question and answered saying, "Oh he's around here somewhere most likely looking at the sky, we both love the sky when it isn't raining."

Ichigo looked at the sky before humming in agreement. Getting up as the hollow disappeared to where ever he went to get more strength Ichigo went to find Zangetsu. He hopped from building to building before finally finding the older looking man.

Before Ichigo could even say anything the man said, "Hello Ichigo you may not have notice but your soul has changed."

Looking confused Ichigo waited for the sword to continue, "Whatever you and your hollow did fundamentally changed the soul you hold to a more neutral being. The mixing of your soul finally coming together though is continuing to make energy and more by the minute. This energy has also changed me, for better or worse I cannot tell although I know that I am more powerful. I would like you to do something for my hold my bankai form and tell me what you feel?"

Ichigo hummed in thought as he held the blade in his hand closing is eyes and feeling for the difference, "You feel normal powerful but as though there is still something that is holding back your true power."

Zangetsu nodded the positive agreeing to his young wielder as he opened his eyes, "I think I know what it is but it has never happened before in the history of soul reapers, I think that I may have a release form other then bankai something higher, more powerful, and something elemental. Whatever it is though as long as we all work together I am sure that nothing bad could really come of it. After all when we work together we have the strengh to win any battle"

Though Ichigo was curious about what it may be and even a bit shocked by the fact that his sword was more powerful then he thought he knew that Zangutsu also didn't have the answers yet but when he did he also knew that his sword would help them gain the extra power that came with this supposed fourth release they may have.

Finally Ichigo said to his Zanputou that he would be back soon to farther discuss the matter but now he had to go to the real world and talk to the visored.

After getting an agreement from the sediment sword he pushed himself out of his mind and back to where Hachi was leaning over him doing some sort of healing kido. Immediately the man noticed and said, "Ah your awake, I should go and get the others who wanted to talk to you about your training."

All the visored pilled in and this time Hiyori took the lead first, "Alright Strawberry…"

Ichigo scowled andbefore she could go any farther a shoe hit her in the head. Ichigo looked pissed, couldn't help himself after all he hated when people called him that. Hiyori on the other hand wasn't embarrassed but mad and yelled at Ichigo, "What Berry-baka is something wrong can you not take the meaning of your name!"

Before the fight could get any father Shinji interrupted them by saying, "Anyway Ichigo we talked it over and came up with a great schedule for your training because it seems that you were never taught anything beyond how to cut things."

The schedule listed out everything that he would be doing everyday from now to months later

7:30-8:00am~ get up

8:00-9:00am~ Breakfast

9:00-2:00pm~ training energy control

2:00-4:00pm~ kido

4:00-5:00pm~ FlashStep

5:00-6:00pm~ hand to hand combat

6:00-7:00pm~ swordsmanship

7:00-7:45pm~dinner

7:45-10:00pm~ Hollowfication

The work out was rigorous and would make him improve in what he hoped to be a fast rate however as of right now he was dead on his feet and the other visored could tell having remembered the exhaustion that they had gone though after fighting with their inner hollows. Soon enough he found himself being brought to where he would be sleeping for his stay there and immediately crumpled into bed and rewarded with a great night's sleep.

**AN: Well what do you think of chapter two people? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Anything from constructive criticism to downright insulting is welcome. **

**Anyway does anyone have any ideas on what to call everyone's favorite inner hollow? I want something that hasn't been used before or something that had a meaning kind of like Ichigo's name meaning "to protect" and "strawberry"**

**also as I am sure at least someone is wondering, Ichigo's fourth release will be a lightning elemented sword, as unpredicable as he is.**


	3. Author Note

Author Note:

I'm actually sorry to have to write a not like this 'cause when I get an email that a story was updated or something I jomp for joy and am sometimes disappointed with a authors note. I however didn't plan to have to write this and really am sorry but shit happens I guess. I was going to just not put a note but my sister advised against it saying, "Meghan if your not going to update for a long time then you should at least let them know."

So here I am writing this little note. The reason that I will not be updating for awhile is that my grades in school have gone way down and I am just to busy. So I will be taking a temporary break from fanfiction writing. All the extra school work has messed with my plot idea's anyway. So I am sorry and yeah...

On the other hand I will be checking my PM's and reviews daily to see if I have any questions and such. Maybe people will write a few great ideas;s that will get the plot back on track in my mind and I will find myself unable to not write =D

Best of luck everyone but don't worry you will hear from me soon enough

~simpson12~


End file.
